Księgarnia Camelot
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Ponad tysiąc lat po bitwie pod Camlann, Merlin prowadzi magiczną księgarnię Camelot - miejsce, które ma mu ułatwić odnalezienie swoich przyjaciół. Ci, którzy przybędą na miejsce, odzyskają wspomnienia dopiero gdy na miejscu zgromadzą się wszyscy. Pewnego dnia w progu księgarni zjawia się Freya... Rating T na wszelki wypadek, bo później się przyda.


Laura przyspieszyła kroku, chroniąc przed wodą bezcenne woluminy, okryte woskowanym papierem i foliową reklamówką. Z pozoru drobna mżawka szybko przerodziła się w istną wichurę, powodując bardzo szybkie zamykanie się wszelkich kafejek oraz przepełnienie w środkach komunikacji miejskiej, przez co dziewczyna nie miała dużo możliwości na powrót. Moknąc z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej, uświadomiła sobie, że wciąż brakuje jej jednej książki, potrzebnej do napisania pracy dyplomowej - _Vita Merlini_ autorstwa Geoffreya z Monmouth.

Legendy arturiańskie fascynowały ją od czasów dzieciństwa - uwielbiała słuchać opowieści o dobrym królu Arturze i jego rycerzach Okrągłego Stołu, lecz spośród wszystkich legendarnych postaci najbardziej podziwiała czarodzieja, którego historia pozostawiła w niej najgłębszy ślad. Przecież gdyby nie Merlin, królowi Arturowi nigdy nie udałoby się stworzyć Albionu. W ogóle mogło mu się nie udać bez jego pomocy!

Jej z pozoru wodoodporna kurtka nie chroniła jej już dłużej przed deszczem; podobnie jak jej ciemne włosy ociekała wodą. Mimo to wciąż starała się myśleć, że nie jest jeszcze tak źle. Materiały naukowe wciąż były bezpieczne, a na ich podstawie i tak mogła napisać obszerną pracę magisterską. Pozytywne nastawienie zniknęło całkowicie dopiero, gdy w biegu potknęła się i wpadła prosto w kałużę, wypuszczając z rąk wypożyczone książki. Wiekowe tomy wysypały się z reklamówki, pergaminowe strony pokryły się wilgocią, a atrament zaczął się rozmywać. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i spojrzała w niebo, a w jej oczach zabłysły łzy żalu, których nie mogła już powstrzymać.

Prześladował ją pech - po raz pierwszy dał o sobie znać, kiedy miała piętnaście lat. Wtedy jej rodzice zginęli w wypadku, a ona sama trafiła do sierocińca. Nie poddała się wtedy, chociaż musiała od początku pracować na swoje utrzymanie. Nie załamała się, kiedy okazało się, że może mieć mniejsze szanse na przyjęcie na studia. Walczyła, gdy próbowano oskarżyć ją o plagiat licencjatu. Przetrwała wszystko, lecz teraz, gdy los zaczął drwić również z jej marzeń, zaczęła wątpić w swoją wytrwałość i kwestionować wszystko, co do tej pory osiągnęła. Czyżby to wszystko... było na nic?

Nagle usłyszała czyjś głos. Ktoś biegł w jej stronę, nie zważając na ulewę. Nim się zorientowała, nieznana postać porwała z kałuży z zadziwiającą łatwością wszystkie książki, zupełnie jakby nic nie ważyły, a potem delikatnie chwyciła ją ze rękę. Zbyt zdziwiona, by zareagować, i jednocześnie otulona wrażeniem bezpieczeństwa, pozwoliła prowadzić się przez deszcz (którego krople nie spadały już na nią, lecz rozpryskiwały na boki) wzdłuż opustoszałej ulicy. Jej przewodnik wyraźnie wiedział, dokąd zmierza - wskazywał na to pewny krok oraz fakt, że nie spoglądał na żadną ze stron. Po jakimś czasie dziewczyna zorientowała się, że za dłoń trzymał ją młody mężczyzna. Ciepła ręka, ku jej zaskoczeniu, wydała się znajoma - czuła, że już kiedyś miała styczność z tym człowiekiem, lecz nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, kiedy.

Gdy nieznajomy skręcił w jedną z mniejszych uliczek odchodzących od głównej drogi, oczom Laury ukazał się żeliwny smok, kołyszący się pod wpływem wiatru. Na wystawie okiennej umieszczono wiele różnych książek, spośród których nie była w stanie rozpoznać ani jednego tytułu. Co więcej, zdecydowaną większość napisano w językach innych niż angielski. Drzwi zaś ozdobiono u szczytu pięknie grawerowaną tablicą z nazwą firmy.

 _Księgarnia Camelot._

Nieznajomy otworzył drzwi i przeprowadził Laurę przez nie, uważając, aby nie upuścić trzymanych w jednym ręku woluminów (zastanawiała się, jak on to robił - przecież dużo ważyły!). W jednej chwili dziewczyna znalazła się w ogromnej księgarni - wszystkie ściany pokryto półkami o różnej długości i barwie, a wszystkie obłożono książkami. Między poszczególnymi regałami wisiały lampy olejne, rzucające wokół ciepły blask. Wytężywszy wzrok, wśród tysięcy ksiąg dostrzegła jaśniej oświetlone pomieszczenie. Jego jedyne okno wychodziło na skryty w ciemnościach ogród, a wewnątrz znajdowało się kilka stolików, kanap i foteli. Wiszące na ścianach obrazy przedstawiały różne sceny, jednakże wszystkie zdawały się odnosić do tej samej legendy. Legendy arturiańskiej. Co więcej, wszystkie postacie zdawały się ruszać.

Zachęcona przez nieznajomego, ociekająca wodą Laura weszła do pokoju. Zaraz poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok.

-Widzę, że znów kogoś przyprowadziłeś- zwrócił uwagę wysoki blondyn, oparty o stojący najbliżej ognia fotel.

-Oczywiście, że tak. To w końcu mój dom- odparł nieznajomy. -Gwen, Morgano, możecie tu przyjść? Mamy gościa!

Po chwili na schodach pojawiły się dwie młode kobiety. Pierwsza, o bardzo jasnej cerze i kruczoczarnych włosach, trzymała kilka ręczników, zaś druga, wyglądająca na mieszkankę południowych krajów, ciemne ku. Miękki materiał powędrował prosto na twarz nieznajomego, który wymamrotał pod nosem kilka słów na temat uprzejmości. Laura zorientowała się wtedy, że wciąż delikatnie trzymał ją za dłoń. Ponieważ sądziła, że już nic gorszego ją nie mogło spotkać, a także nie wyczuwała wrogich zamiarów, odważyła się zadać pytanie.

-Kim jesteście? I gdzie właściwie jesteśmy?

-Wybacz mi brak manier. Znajdujemy się właśnie w księgarni, stanowiącej dosłowną odskocznię od rzeczywistości. Ten królewski pacan- poduszka uderzyła go w głowę -to mój przyjaciel Artur. Wyżej stoi jego siostra Morgana, oraz Ginewra, inaczej zwana Gwen. A ja...

* * *

 _-... jestem Merlin, przy okazji._

 _-Nazywam się Freya._

* * *

Nagle zrozumiała, dlaczego jego ręka wydała się jej znajoma. Młody mężczyzna, który zupełnie jak wiele lat temu pośród ciemności wyciągnął do niej pomocną dłoń i poprowadził do światła (przypomniała sobie, jak pociągnął ją za sobą - tamtego dnia, gdy się poznali, również padał deszcz), stał właśnie przed nią. Emocje wezbrały się w niej niczym rzeka pragnąca wyrwać się z koryta. Ciepło i bezpieczeństwo, które poczuła, gdy tylko zaczął ją prowadzić, były echem wspomnień, drzemiących dotychczas głęboko wewnątrz niej.

W oczach czarnowłosego chłopca pojawiło się nieokreślone uczucie. Spojrzał na nią, a jego uśmiech przypominał słońce, które po wielu deszczowych dniach wyłania się zza ołowianych chmur, zwiastując nowy dzień.

-Poznajesz mnie, Freyo?

-Tak, Merlinie.

Merlin, nie zważając na jej mokre ubrania, porwał Freyę w ramiona. Stojący obok przyjaciele czarodzieja - dziewczyna czuła, jak magia skrzy się na jego palcach - przypatrywali się im z zadowoleniem. Po paru chwilach, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, chłopak popatrzył na Gwen.

-Zaprowadzisz Freyę do łazienki? Ubrania sam zaniosę, tylko pokaż jej, co i jak.

-Jasne. Chodź- powiedziała, wskazując na drewniane schody. -To miejsce jest niesamowite, przekonasz się.

Nim dziewczyna zniknęła na piętrze, usłyszała strzęp rozmowy Merlina z Arturem.

-... już wszyscy?

-Tak. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć...-jednocześnie ktoś, najpewniej blondyn, stęknął, gdy podniósł leżące na stoliku woluminy.

Merlin zaśmiał się.

-Masz rację. Powinienem zająć się najpierw tym.

###

Ginewra miała rację. Budynek księgarni naprawdę zdawał się być oderwany od rzeczywistości! Choć z zewnątrz wyglądał na ciasny i staroświecki, wewnątrz całkowicie zmieniał swe oblicze. Ogromna liczba korytarzy i pokojów sprawiała, że kolejne piętra tworzyły istny labirynt. Prowadząca Freyę Gwen powiedziała jej, że za jakiś czas zapamięta układ pomieszczeń, w co dziewczyna szczerze wątpiła. Samo pierwsze piętro gmachu wydawało się nie mieć końca - a co dopiero pozostałe części kondygnacji, która pięła się ku niebu.

Wreszcie dotarły do łaźni, która samą swoją wielkością bardziej przypominała miniaturowy pałac niż zwykłą łazienkę. Jasna, kamienna posadzka, na której wyrzeźbiono triskele, była przyjemnie ciepła, a nad wodą w basenie, wokół którego ustawiono woskowe świece, unosiła się srebrzysta mgiełka, pachnąca letnimi kwiatami i czerwonymi owocami.

-Jak pięknie pachnie!

-On zawsze myśli o wszystkim- wtrąciła Gwen. -Nie wiem, jak to robi, ale pamięta każdą rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszał od nas.

-Szkoda, że ja nie pamiętam za wiele...

-Przypomnisz sobie, tak jak ja, Artur i reszta. Zostawię cię już, zejdź na dół, jak będziesz gotowa.

Nie chcąc czekać już dłużej, Freya zrzuciła z siebie mokre ubrania i zanurzyła się w pachnącej wodzie. Zimno, które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zmrażało jej kości, zniknęło niczym za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Ciemnowłosa druidka (przypomniała sobie o swojej przynależności, kiedy przechodząc przez korytarze zobaczyła wyryte na drzwiach symbole Celtów) westchnęła z ulgi, czując, jak jej spięte mięśnie rozluźniają się. Spędziwszy kilka następnych minut na pływaniu, dziewczyna zabrała się do właściwej kąpieli. Jej uwagę przykuło mydło truskawkowe, dlatego nie zawahała się z niego skorzystać i dokładnie namydliła się, chichocząc przy tym niczym mała dziewczynka. Kiedy kończyła spłukiwać z siebie pianę, wiedziała, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie pachnieć jak jej ulubione owoce. Wyszedłszy z wody, chwyciła za miękki ręcznik i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu ubrań.

Ku jej zdumieniu strój, które wcześniej miała na sobie, zniknął, zaś zastąpił go inny, suchy. Natychmiast zrozumiała wcześniejsze słowa Merlina, który powiedział, że przyniesie później ubrania... Wtem na jej policzki wstąpił szkarłatny rumieniec. Czarodziej mógł ją widzieć nago! Nim jednak zdążyła wpaść w całkowitą panikę, spomiędzy złożonych czarnych spodni wypadła mała kartka. Freya podniosła ją z posadzki i rozwinęła, podziwiając zaskakująco pięknie wykaligrafowane litery.

 _"Zanim się zdenerwujesz - nie, niczego nie widziałem! Zgodnie z obietnicą zostawiłem przy wszystko przy drzwiach, tak że nie bój się o nic. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będą na Ciebie pasować..._ _Kiedy się już ubierzesz, zejdź na dół (tą samą drogą, co przyszłaś - układ korytarzy pozostał ten sam). Porozmawiamy na spokojnie i coś przegryziemy."_

Z pewną obawą dziewczyna nałożyła przyniesione przez Merlina ubrania, lecz okazało się, że rzeczywiście na nią pasowały. Skończywszy suszyć włosy, zaplotła je w warkocz, a zaraz potem ruszyła ku schodom, kierując się otrzymanymi wcześniej od Gwen wskazówkami. Na szczęście (zgodnie z obietnicą) piętro nie zaczęło żyć własnym życiem i nie zmieniło swojego układu, pozwalając Freyi w spokoju dotrzeć na miejsce.

-Cieszę się, że leżą na tobie- powiedziała Morgana, gdy dziewczyna zajęła miejsce po jej prawej. -Dobrze wybrałam, prawda?

-Zgadza się. Dziękuję bardzo!

Merlin upił łyk herbaty z porcelanowej filiżanki.

-To od czego chciałabyś, żebym zaczął? Jest dużo rzeczy, o których muszę ci opowiedzieć, ale może tym razem to ty wybierzesz?

-Cóż...- Freya zastanowiła się chwilę. Podczas kąpieli była tak bardzo pochłonięta ogarniającym ją ciepłem, że zapomniała, o co chciałaby zapytać czarodzieja. -Już mam. Jak to się stało, że nagle przypomniałam sobie swoje imię, kiedy w tym świecie nazywam się zupełnie inaczej?

-Nie ma tu żadnej filozofii- odparł Artur. -Imię, które ci przywrócono, jest imieniem z czasów arturiańskich, zanim odrodziłaś się w nowym życiu. Poza tym nie sądzisz chyba, że znając swoją tożsamość, ktoś uwierzyłby nam na słowo? Tak więc w tym świecie żyję jako Bradley James, a księgarnię Merlina zarejestrowano na nazwisko Colin Morgan. Sprytne, prawda?

-Rzeczywiście... Kolejne pytanie. Zdaje mi się, że mam pustkę w głowie... dlaczego tak niewiele pamiętam?

-Nie tylko ty jedna- czarnowłosa Morgana. -My także nie pamiętamy wszystkiego. Ale uwierz mi, z czasem wspomnienia wrócą! Według Merlina już wkrótce powinniśmy odzyskać pamięć z Camelotu. Oczywiście to, ile sobie przypomnisz, zależy od czasu, jaki tutaj spędzisz...

Ilość ciasteczek leżących w głębokim półmisku zdawała się wcale nie maleć. Zaciekawiona Freya wzięła trzy ciasteczka z wiórkami kokosowymi, trzy czekoladowe i trzy z nadzieniem truskawkowym, po czym odczekała chwilę. Kiedy zamrugała, braki w słodyczach były już uzupełnione.

-Jakim cudem one tu są?!

Pozostała czwórka roześmiała się, widząc jej minę.

-Magia. W kuchni jest cały zapas ciasteczek (zawsze piekę na zapas dla gości), dlatego kiedy tutaj zaczyna ich brakować, aktywuje się zaklęcie teleportujące. Czasami z niego korzystam - głównie wtedy, kiedy trwa jakaś ważna rozmowa, a ja nie chcę niczego ominąć. Następnym razem sam będę wszystko przynosił.

-I zjesz połowę, zanim dotrze na stół?

-Arturze, nawet jeśli, to w ten sposób ochronię Cię przed przybraniem na wadze.

-Czy znowu sugerujesz, że jestem gruby?

Merlin zabrał mu spod nosa talerz, wywołując salwę śmiechu u dziewcząt oraz niezadowolenie u króla Camelotu.

-Cóż, jesteś o dwa oczka od perfekcji!

W czasie gdy Gwen próbowała uspokoić Artura (który łypał oczyma na czarodzieja, jak gdyby zastanawiając się, jakiego psikusa mu spłatać), Merlin i Morgana dalej odpowiadali na pytania Freyi.

* * *

Bardzo trudno było jej się pożegnać z nowo poznanymi przyjaciółmi oraz Merlinem, który zaproponował nawet, że odprowadzi ją do akademika. Nie zgodziła się jednak, argumentując swoją decyzję otrzymaną dotychczas od nich pomocą. Chłopak został pocieszony dopiero, gdy obiecała mu, że odwiedzi księgarnię w najbliższym czasie. Otoczona zaklęciem odbijającym wodę, dziewczyna pobiegła na autobus, którym bez większych trudności dotarła do akademika. Zamknąwszy się w pokoju, przebrała się w piżamę, a następnie zaczęła rozpakowywać swój plecak. Gdy go otworzyła, prawie krzyknęła z zaskoczenia i radości.

Oto wewnątrz znajdowały się wszystkie księgi, które wypożyczyła - nietknięte przez wodę, dokładnie w tym samym stanie, gdy je wypożyczyła (pomijając zagięcia na stronach). Wychodząc z księgarni całkowicie zapomniała o nich, w końcu sądziła, że zostały zniszczone przez deszcz. Dotarło do niej wtedy, czego dotyczył strzępek rozmowy, który usłyszała. Merlin musiał za pomocą magii odnowić woluminy, a także zmniejszyć ich wagę do tego stopnia, że zupełnie nie spodziewała się ich nieść. Oczywiście w chwili, w której je wyciągnęła z torby, magia przestała działać i znów były tak samo ciężkie, jak wcześniej.

Zauważyła jeszcze jedną książkę, której z pewnością nie wypożyczała. _Vita Merlini_ Geoffreya z Monmouth! Do księgi doczepiona była karteczka, której treść wywołała uśmiech na twarzy Freyi.

 _"Wiem, że brakowało Ci tej książki, dlatego pomyślałem, że mogę Ci ją pożyczyć. Bezterminowo. Pamiętaj tylko że Geoffrey, choć był świetnym kronikarzem i bibliotekarzem, to moją biografię pisał chyba pod wpływem... Nie śmiej się więc z moich notatek! Zaznaczyłem tam wszystko, co źle napisał (oczywiście wątpię, że będziesz mogła z nich skorzystać do pracy, ale sam fakt, że to przeczytasz, ucieszy mnie)."_

-Nie martw się. Coś wymyślę!


End file.
